


Sin Salida

by TheKillerQueen_890



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rape, Sex Toys, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillerQueen_890/pseuds/TheKillerQueen_890
Summary: La noche en el Wall Market empeora para Cloud después de entrar a la Mansión de Don Corneo, no hay salida, esta a merced de ese hombre.Capítulo 1 Primera NocheEmparejamiento: Don Corneo/ Cloud StrifeEtiquetas: Afrodisiaco, Sexo DrogadoCapítulo 2 Solo Fóllenme a miEtiquetas: Chantaje, Amenaza de ViolaciónCapítulo 3 La Perra De SHINRAEmparejamiento: Reno/Rude/Rufus/Cloud StrifeEtiquetas: Trío, Consentimiento Dudoso, BDSM LigeroCapítulo 4 Te odioEmparejamiento: Cloud Strife/personajes masculinos originales.Etiquetas: Enema, humillación, feminización forzada, prostitución Forzada.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Original Male Character(s), Don Corneo/Cloud Strife, Reno/Cloud Strife, Rude/Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 29





	1. Primera Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamás debió entrar...
> 
> Tuvo que escapar en cuando pudo...
> 
> El látigo se lleva lo ultimo de su resistencia...
> 
> Ya no hay salida...
> 
> O quizá si...

La misión era simple, entrar en la mansión, rescatar a Tifa, sacarle toda la información a ese tipo sobre lo que Shinra tiene planeado para el Sector 7 y por último y lo que más desea es largarse de ese lugar, la misión se les fue de las manos cuando él y Aerith entraron en la gran mansión, les dijeron que esperaran en una sala y estúpidamente lo hicieron, los encerraron y arrojaron alguna especie de gas sobre ellos, pensó que solo era para desmayarlos y desorientarlos, pero todo se volvió peor que eso, ¿Qué carajos era aquel gas que había inhalado junto con Aerith ?, en ese momento solo podía esperar lo peor.

Fue forzado a caminar hasta la habitación del Don por los mismos hombres que vio en el coliseo unas horas atrás, Don Corneo lo escogió sobre Aerith y Tifa fue ahí donde su cuerpo comenzó a sucumbir ante la droga, cualquiera que fuera la sustancia que usaron en ellos, tenía efectos demasiado rápidos.

Para su mala suerte se siente tan débil de repente, le falta el aliento y esta ... tan caliente, ¡no!, no puede estarle pasando esto, no en ese momento, no tiene control de su cuerpo.

Sus piernas tiemblan al igual que sus brazos, como si fueran de gelatina.

Está comenzando a hiperventilar más de lo que es normal, su piel de porcelana toma un color rosado para después convertirse en uno rojo intenso, está demasiado caliente como para soportarlo.

Su cabeza da vueltas, trata de concentrarse y no ceder ante la droga, pero es casi imposible.

Cruzan una gran puerta, los dos hombres dejan de tocarlo y se van sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera se da cuenta del problema en que se ha metido cuando está sentado en la cama del hombre, este lo ve con deseo y lujuria.

\- "Ven aquí princesa, no tengas miedo, cuidaré bien de ti" - ronroneo Don Corneo.

El Don toma con una mano el mentón de Cloud forzando su mirada hacía él, mientras que la otra va directo a su cintura, el chico se siente vulnerable y asqueado por las manos gordas que lo tocan, o al menos eso era lo que quiere sentir completamente, sin embargo una parte de él desea sucumbir a sus deseos carnales y restregar su cuerpo en las manos del hombre, supone que el gas se trata de un afrodisiaco.

Trata de sacudir su cabeza para zafarse del agarre, pero se siente tan débil y el corsé impide que respire correctamente, sus alarmas de peligro se encienden de inmediato, debe salir de ese lugar tan rápido como pueda, estaría a merced de ese bastardo si no hace algo.

Solo tiene que empujarlo fuera de su alcance ¿no?.

Así que lo hace, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas logra encestar un cabezazo a su oponente quien cae al piso, se reincorpora como puede evitando el dolor de cabeza que lo empieza a inundar y tener arqueadas.

Salto de la cama corriendo torpemente hacía la puerta, tropezando con sus propios pies, casi cayendo en el intento.

\- "¡Maldita perra!, ¿Quién rayos te dijo que podías hacerme eso?" - grita más que enojado el Don.

El hombre mayor a pesar de su complexión logra levantarse rápidamente del suelo, toma a Cloud por el cabello jalando hacía atrás sacando un gemido de dolor del chico, lo sujeta por la cintura girándolo para que volteara a verlo estampando su mano en su cara dando una bofetada, cae de espaldas en la cama sin dar más pelea, aturdido por el fuerte golpe mientras él aprovecha a aprisionarlo con su propio cuerpo debajo de él.

\- "Tendré que darte una lección yo mismo" - 

Cloud mientras tanto ahora tumbado en la cama trata de dar pelea una última pelea, rasguña los brazos que lo sujetan, se retuerce contra la cama dando patadas con la esperanza de encestar al menos otro golpe.

\- "¡He sido bastante paciente contigo, pero te gusta jugar rudo ehhh!" - Don Corneo termina por dominar al rubio dando su pelea por finalizada. 

\- "Entonces hagamos esto más entretenido" - Dicho lo anterior comienza a desgarrar el vestido.

Cloud se estremece al sentir las manos del hombre en su piel desnuda.

  
\- "¡No, ¿Qué haces?!", "¡Detente!" - Grito Cloud, - "¡No me a ...!" - no termina de reclamar por la bofetada propiciada por el hombre mayor.

\- "¡Cállate!", "Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo diga" - ordena Corneo.

\- "¡No! Espera por favor", "¡Soy un hombre!", "¡Para!" - grito Cloud desesperado, todo se detiene en ese momento quedando la habitación en silencio.

\- "¡Pero ... ¿Qué carajo?!", "¡No puedes ser un hom ...!" - no termina la frase.

Corneo opta por desgarrar lo que queda del vestido y quitar el corsé, deja a Cloud semidesnudo solo con un par de bragas negras, evidentemente es un hombre, su pecho plano se alza y baja con cada respiración entre cortada, su parte inferior era un bulto ya duro liberando las primeras gotas de su semen a causa de la excitación proporcionada por el afrodisiaco.

\- "Ohhh mierda" - susurra el Don para sí mismo.

\- "Mierda mierda ¡eres un puto hombre!" - grita exasperado.

Don Corneo se aleja de inmediato de la cama preguntándose ¡¿cómo mierda su maldito triunvirato se atrevió a recomendar a un maldito hombre para que se lo follara?!, necesitaban urgentemente elevar sus estándares.

Pensar en follar a un hombre le daba náuseas, la piel áspera de ellos con todo ese bello sobresaliendo por todas partes, labios resecos, mala higiene, pero sobre todo los malditos ¡penes! es lo último que quiere ver mientras se folla a alguien, que a otros les gustara joder con hombres no significaba que el también fuera un maldito maricón.

Pero el muchacho tendido en su cama es diferente, se notan sus músculos sin duda el resultado de horas de entrenamiento, pero eso no le quita la delgada y sensual figura que lo está poniendo duro nuevamente después de la extraña, pero quizás agradable sorpresa, sus ojos son hermosos azules con un toque verde como el Mako que lo miran con miedo y calor.

Al apreciar mejor su fino rostro, pare una chica de cabello corto con esa hermosa melena rubia.

Sus pezones tienen un hermoso tono rosado al igual que sus labios, debe tener al menos veinte años, seguramente acababa de terminar su adolescencia.

Don Corneo agradece a su triunvirato en silencio por tener al chico esa noche, ¡al carajo todo!, ¡al carajo su imagen! ya lo ha decidido, ese muchacho es completamente suyo esa noche y la siguiente si es que logra complacerlo.

Espera con ansias probar esa hermosa piel y azotarla hasta que quedé completamente roja, quiere saber si los gemidos de ese exótico chico serian tan agudos como los de una mujer, con esos y más pensamientos en mente comienza a acercarse nuevamente a su presa quien se dio cuenta de inmediato, estalló en una carcajada cuando el chico en su cama retrocedió ante su presencia. 

\- "¡¿A dónde te crees que vas chico?!, ¡Sin salida lo sabes!" - 

\- "¡Espera!, Ya te he dicho que soy un hombre" - le grita Cloud

Don Corneo lo ignora, toma a Cloud nuevamente por los cabellos obligándolo a verlo, se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro uniendo sus labios a los suyos en un beso profundo y exigente, mete su lengua en la boca ajena entrelazándola con la del rubio, quiere sentir todo de su nuevo juguete, cada parte de su pequeño y afeminado cuerpo.

El beso continua hasta separarse por falta de oxígeno, lo único que los une es un rastro de saliva, su chico respira pesadamente casi jadeando completamente sonrojado.  
  
\- "Pero si te ves como una chica, hasta te esforzaste en ponerte unas bragas" -

Cloud voltea su mirada a otro lado avergonzado por las palabras dichas.

\- "Dijiste que eras un hombre, pero viniste hasta aquí como una mujer, ahora voy a hacer que te sientas como tal" - 

\- "¡Estás demente, eres un enfermo!" - le grita Cloud, ya no lo mira con miedo, ahora es puro enojo lo que siente.

Con el hombre más joven en su cama comienza a lamer su cuello dejando mordiscos y moretones en esa parte, baja de su cuello hacía sus pectorales jugando con esos pequeños pezones rosas, succionándolos y pellizcándolos lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar de su chico varios gruñidos débiles.

Mientras, el rubio se siente cada vez más débil y caliente, no quiere que ningún sonido salga de su boca, no puede permitirse perder su orgullo frente a ese bastardo, sin embargo el afrodisiaco hace muy bien su trabajo orillándolo a perder su cordura y sucumbir al placer y el deseo, siente como su erección comienza a formarse más sólidamente, y a sentir la del hombre mayor encima de él presionándolo y restregándola en su cuerpo se siente asqueado de solo pensar en tener la corrida del hombre en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

El toque para, pero solo por un momento, el cual uso para recuperar el aliento.

Cuando cree que todo ha terminado mira con horror como Corneo vuelve a la cama con un par de esposas.

\- "¡No no no, aléjate de mí!" - 

El Don aprisiona las muñecas del chico para acto seguido atar sus manos a la cabecera de la cama, da dos pasos hacía atrás apreciando la obra de arte que es el chico atado a su cama.

\- "Eres fuerte eso lo sé perfectamente, no quiero que intentes algo estúpido" - 

El hombre lo toma de nuevo entre sus manos y comienza a estimular sus pezones, esta vez de manera más agresiva y dolorosa, no puede evitar gemir de agonía.

\- "¡Dios basta, ya no más!" - ruega para que se detenga.

\- "Eso es, gime para papi, quiero oírte, ¡vamos, más fuerte!" -

Sigue la estimulación con una mano y con la otra toma sus bragas arrancándolas de un tirón, quedando al descubierto su polla, siente como lo masturban de arriba hacia abajo, ahora gime más alto de placer y dolor.

\- "Eso es, sigue gimiendo, ¿Te gusta que te traten como una puta?, al venir vestida así ante mí como no resistirme" -.

No puede contener más sus gemidos y suspiros temblorosos, ya no aguanta más al sentir las manos de ese hombre tan firmes en él, lo hace sentir enfermo, pero a la vez tan bien.

Su cuerpo está en llamas, ansioso por la tan esperada liberación, la mano alrededor de su polla era simplemente abrumadora, con un último gemido agudo termina por correrse en la mano del hombre. 

\- "¡ahhh!" - grita de placer.

Los espasmos por el orgasmo no tardan en llegar, era su primer orgasmo en mucho tiempo, desde que tenía catorce años no había tenido uno, dejo de interesarse en eso después de que entro a SOLDADO y ahora que trabajaba de mercenario no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

\- "Bien, aquí comienza la parte emocionante" - le susurrarán al oído.

Con un giro rápido en sus caderas lo ponen en cuatro con el culo hacía arriba, la posición hace que separe sus piernas en un ángulo incómodo y doloroso dejando su rosada entrada a la vista, habría caído de no ser por sus muñecas aun amarradas a la cabecera, el metal se hunde como un cuchillo perforando su carne, no tarda en sangrar.

El Don mira a los ojos a su joven esclavo, a simple vista parece domesticado gracias al afrodisíaco, pero conoce esa mirada perfectamente llena de enojo y odio junto a su cuerpo y mandíbula tensados, esos simples signos delatan su resistencia contra el placer y el dolor, aún tenía pelea que dar, cuerpo pudo ceder con el orgasmo anterior, sin embargo su mente aún no se rompe, el chico es especial como ninguna otra mujer.

Lo usara como su juguete de mierda, perfecto para romper y armar cuando quisiera, entusiasmado con la idea, saca la fusta que usaba con todas las chicas que se atrevían a desafiarlo.

\- "Entenderás que no puedo pasar por alto tu mal comportamiento al golpearme de esa manera" -

Cloud no recibe más advertencias que un leve siseo en el aire, la fusta se estampa en su nalga derecha, chilla de dolor por la fuerte bofetada dada su trasero.

El siguiente golpe lo recibe preparado, pero era es tortuoso que el anterior, el cuero de la fusta lo golpea una y otra vez dejando nada más que tormento, sus dientes se aprietan en su labio inferior hasta romperlo y hacerlo sangra mientras lucha por no provocar ningún ruido, impotente, solo puede retorcerse y callar sus gritos.

La fusta se conecta sólidamente en su piel de nuevo, dando justo en su nalga izquierda esta vez contuvo su gemido, escucha como Don Corneo gruñe cuando se da cuenta de su rebeldía, golpea mucho más fuerte en represalia hasta que logra sacar un gruñido leve de él.

Los siguientes golpes conectan cerca en su entrada, la humillación en él se hizo más grande al igual que la agonía.

Sintió como la sangre empezaba a escurrir por sus piernas, sus oídos son atormentados por el siseo agudo de la fusta ahora golpeando su espalda. 

Sus lágrimas se derraman por los costados de sus ojos, su visión comienza a nublarse en colores negros y por las lágrimas, no aguanta más deja escapar sus gemidos libremente con cada golpe dado a su cuerpo ya magullado.

Escucha como el Don ríe con malicia mientras continúa golpeándolo más fuerte y despiadado a cada minuto que pasa, siente puro ardor y entumecimiento en su parte inferior con cada azote propiciado, a su mente le es imposible escapar y desconectarse de su cuerpo, centrándose en el aquí y en el ahora y en todas las sensaciones dadas por la paliza.

La fusta muerde su piel una y otra vez, al punto de romperse, siente como su voluntad se disipa incapaz de resistir por más tiempo, cede a los deseos del hombre y ruega para que se detenga.

\- "¡Ya detente por favor!, No puedo soportarlo, por favor no me lastimes ..." - 

Voltea a ver al viejo a mirada suplicante, solo para observarlo sonreír de manera perversa con la erección ya notable en su pantalón. 

Después de un tiempo las nalgadas por fin se detienen.

El Don queda sorprendido, el chico aguanto bien, conteo setenta y siete en total ha aguantado mucho mejor que cualquier persona que haya tenido en su cama.

\- "Lo has tomado de maravilla cariño, si pudieras ver como he dejado tu piel, es tan hermosa"-

-"Ahora es hora de tu premio, ¿Lo quieres, verdad? "-

Cloud trata de acurrucarse sobre sí mismo, pero el Don lo sujeta agresivamente de sus caderas, desaparece de su campo de visión hasta que lo escucho detrás suyo, gime más alto cuando siente como dos dedos untan un líquido en su entrada, supone que es lubricante, es forzado a abrirse con la ayuda de los dos dedos gordos entrando y saliendo hasta que su ano se dilata lo suficiente, los dos dedos se convierten en tres, siente como lo embisten más profundo hasta tocar su punto dulce.

\- "¡Ahhh mierda!" - gime de placer

Continúa masajeando su próstata hasta dejarlo completamente estirado, al menos era suficiente como para que entrara, escucho como el hombre bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, en ese momento toda satisfacción es ahogada por el más indescriptible miedo al pensar en la polla del hombre follándolo, deja su orgullo y comienza a llorar y rogar temblando aterrorizado, sabía lo que sucedería y no le gusto para nada.

\- "¡Ya no más!, ¡Todo menos eso!" -

Grita desesperado, sus lágrimas se desbordan libremente por sus mejillas, una parte de su mente se rompe.

"¿Ahora mi chica ya no es tan valiente ehh?" - 

El viejo se burla de él entrando sin previo aviso.

"Joder, estas tan apretado aun" - 

Siente como el miembro del Don se abre paso entre sus paredes en un solo empuje sin ningún tipo de cuidado, una vez que todo esta, dentro el hombre comienza a moverse frenéticamente en estocadas cortas y rápidas, golpeando sus caderas contra su trasero.

  
Deja escapar grito hasta que siente como su garganta es destrozada, le duele demasiado, arde mucho peor que los azotes, es como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos, deja escapar más lágrimas y sollozos.

Es tan jodidamente bueno y enfermizo, sus gemidos se alzaron más cuando la polla del hombre toco su punto dulce nuevamente, no pudo parar de gemir en ese momento, la cama cruje debajo de ellos.

El dolor inicial pronto es suplantado por placer cuando golpean su próstata, continua gimiendo hasta casi correrse.

\- "¡Por favor por favor deténgase!" - 

Al Don le encanta la forma en la que el rubio se ve tan pequeño e indefenso temblando y gimiendo por su polla, sus sollozos y ruegos solo hacen querer penetrarlo más rápido hasta que gritara su nombre mientras se lo cogía.

\- "Dime lo mucho que te gusta cuando te follo, dime cuanto te encanta mi polla, si lo haces me detengo" - 

Cloud solloza en respuesta, la intensidad de las embestidas aumentaba fuerte y rápidamente, está en su límite solo quiere que todo acabe y liberarse por segunda vez.

\- "¡Me … me encanta su polla, me encanta como me folla!" -

Don Corneo sonríe ante tal declaración.

\- "¿Te gusta que te traten como una puta?" -

Sabe bastante bien que el hombre solo quiere humillarlo y volverlo completamente sumiso ante él, pero lo único que desea es que todo acabe, así que cede.

\- "Si … Si señor …" -

Declara derrotado, obteniendo como respuesta que lo penetren con dureza y las burlas de Corneo.

\- "Que buena has sido cariño, pronto terminaré contigo" -

Todo su cuerpo tiembla en ese momento, el ardor por las nalgadas y placer parecen mezclarse tan bien convirtiéndolo en su calvario, su moral pide a gritos que todo acabe, pero su cuerpo quiere más y más ansioso por entregarse al hombre, todas esas emociones son tan abrumadoras y confusas para él.

Sus muñecas comienzan a romperse y sangrar con las esposas en constante movimiento por las embestidas del hombre detrás de él, sus pezones siguen lastimados por el trato rudo recibido anteriormente, el ardor en sus nalgas aún no desaparece y el hombre mayor sigue golpeando su próstata, todo eso es suficiente para correrse a la par del Don.

\- "¡Ohh, carajo, creo que, mmm, voy a correrme!, Aprietas tan bien" - 

En una última embestida Don Corneo toma el cabello de Cloud tirando de él hacía arqueando su espalda, termina por correrse dentro del chico acompañado de un gruñido bastante fuerte al final, da un par de embestidas más antes de salir de él dejando un rastro de esperma y sangre, se dirige a desatar las muñecas de la cabecera y a subir sus pantalones.

\- "¿Así qué era tu primera vez?" - 

Voltea a ver al muchacho, lo que ve es a su chico totalmente destrozado hecho un mar de lágrimas, la habitación habría permanecido en silencio sin embargo sus jadeos y llanto se escuchaban más fuerte que antes.

Cloud trata de cubrir su pequeño cuerpo ahora con sus manos desatadas, pero Corneo lo detiene empujando dos dedos en su abertura masajeando nuevamente su próstata, es lo único que necesita para correrse por tercera vez, después de su orgasmo, simplemente se deja caer en la cama gimiendo agotado, permite que el hombre haga lo que quiera con su cuerpo, sabe que es inservible rogar que lo dejara tranquilo.

\- "De ahora en adelante me perteneces mi princesa, volveré por la segunda ronda, solo espérame" - continúa hablando más cosas sin embargo ni siquiera lo escucha, está demasiado cansado para eso, prefiere quedarse quieto con la esperanza de que sacara sus dedos de él y se fuera, hasta que por fin lo hizo, se limpió la mano en sus nalgas para después darle un beso en los labios.

Escucho como los pasos se alejaban hasta que dio cerro la puerta asegurándola antes de salir.

Se acurruca sobre sí mismo comenzando a llorar aún más fuerte que antes, ya no tiene necesidad de callarse, grita desgarradoramente contra las almohadas, se siente tan sucio y usado como si fuera cualquier cosa, algo dentro de él se rompe, sabe que no podrá volver a unirse cuando siente un extraño vacío que arremolina contra su pecho.

Estaba cansado en todas las formas posibles, completamente arruinado, no tarda en quedarse dormido deseando que todo eso fuera una pesadilla, solo eso, solo eso…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter, leave your Kudo <3 and comment.


	2. Solo fóllenme a mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo preparan para sus próximos clientes...
> 
> Lo obligaran a hacerlo...
> 
> No tendrá elección...
> 
> Dijeron que lo disfrutaría, eso es mentira...
> 
> Pero tal vez lo acepte, si alguien a quien ama corre peligro...

Cloud abre sus ojos encontrándose en la misma habitación que la noche anterior, intenta ponerse de pie pero lo único que puede sentir en ese momento es un tremendo dolor agudo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, al menos lo que había inhalado la noche anterior ya no esta más en su sistema, aun que sigue un poco aturdido a pesar del profundo sueño reparador.

Al menos puede pensar con mayor claridad en comparación de hace unas horas, aun que desea no hacerlo, quiere borrar de su mente todo lo que le sucedió, sin embargo recuerda con bastante claridad lo que le paso la noche anterior, como fue llevado a la habitación del Don y justo ahí fue abusado perdiendo mas que su dignidad. Recuerda sentirse perdido y desorientado, para después pasar a una sensación de necesidad y calor queriendo una sola cosa: follar.

También esta preocupado por sus amigas, no sabe lo que paso con ellas, si están bien o pasaron por el mismo tormento que el, espera que no, en especial le preocupa Aerith ya que ella también inhalo esa cosa que lo volvió mucho más débil y sumiso.

No se da cuenta que esta llorando hasta que siente las cálidas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas hasta caer en la almohada, se frota su rostro con el dorso de la mano y lograr sentarse, se abraza a si mismo en un intento de calmarse lo cual no funciona y solo empeora su dolor de cabeza.

Esta completamente desnudo y eso hace que se sienta vulnerable, lo que daría por algo de ropa o al menos el estúpido vestido. Las imágenes del Don inundan su cabeza, lo recuerda dolorosamente, se burlaba de la posición en la que estaba mientras lo penetraba y susurraba tantas cosas obscenas que hacen que su estomago se agite dando arcadas y vomitando en la lujosa alfombra, jamás se sintieron tan herido y vulnerable como hasta ahora, ni siquiera en sus más difíciles batallas, en las cuales solamente recibía uno que otro rasguño, ninguna misión salió tan mal como esta.

Y ahora se encuentra aquí completamente aterrorizado por lo que estaría por ocurrir nuevamente, si no salía de ahí pronto.

Al menos algo de su conciencia y raciocinio regreso a el, sabe que tiene que escapar de ahí lo más pronto posible, si tan solo supiera donde esta su espada las cosas resultarían mas fáciles, domina algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero necesitará más que eso para lograr salir de ese infierno. La seguridad en la mansión de Don Corneo es de las mejores y más difíciles de burlar que ha visto, será bastante arduo sin ningún plan en mente, al entrar a la mansión y los guardias estaban colocados estratégicamente, sin ningún punto ciego o puerta sin bloquear, conto al menos unos veinte todos ellos armados con pistolas y espadas equipadas con materia, eso es un problema y una gran desventaja para el sin ninguna a su alcance.

Su mente continua trabajando cuando escucha el cerrojo de la puerta haciendo un clic abriéndose de par en par, entran a la habitación los dos hombres que vio en el Coliseo apenas ayer, trata de cubrirse lo mejor que puede juntando sus piernas y llevando sus manos hacía su pecho al sentir las miradas lujuriosas en el.

\- "Ohhhh en verdad que hiciste todo un espectáculo ayer, y no lo digo por lo del Coliseo" - los dos hombres ríen por la cruel broma.

\- "¿Solo díganme qué es lo que quieren?" - 

Cloud en cambio se limita a lanzarles la mejor mirada de odio que tiene en ese momento a pesar del cansancio que recorre cada músculo de su cuerpo.

\- "Jajaja ahora la perra se hace la valiente, como si tus gemidos no hubieran sonado por toda la mansión, pero esta bien, te sacaremos de aquí, así que has el favor de levantarte sin hacer nada estúpido, intentas cualquier cosa y te follaremos hasta que grites nuestros nombres "- 

Ante esa amenaza se levanta de la cama de mala gana todavía ocultándose con sus manos lo mejor que puede.

\- "Esta bien, haré lo que digan" - todo su cuerpo tiembla mientras habla, quizás por la fría habitación o porque esta muerto de miedo, o las dos.

Observa a uno de los hombres acercarse a el, no puede evitar estremecerse bajo su mirada depredadora, únicamente le arrojan una camisa de vestir blanca lo suficientemente larga como para apenas cubrir trasero, le dicen que es lo único que se encuentra de ropa, se la pone lo más rápido que puede agradecido por al menos estar medio vestido.

Después de que se vistiera encadenan sus manos por detrás de su espalda, su piel en carne viva arde debajo del metal pero aguanta la sensación lo mejor que puede. 

Lo sacan a rastras de la habitación recorriendo varios pasillos con los ojos de los demás guardias observándolo y burlándose, no puede esconderse y fingir que nada ha ocurrido, de todos modos ya todos ahí lo saben, saben exactamente lo que le paso y para su mala suerte solo se ríen de su sufrimiento, nadie esta dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Cuando llegan al lugar previsto desencadenan sus manos y lo empujan dentro de la habitación, sus rodillas se raspan por el fuerte golpe contra las duras baldosas, la habitación se trata de un baño realmente espacioso, blanco y elegante como el resto de la mansión.

\- "Tienes 10 minutos no mas" -

Escucha a los dos hombres salir no sin antes asegurar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Ni siquiera se mueve del piso al que lo arrojan en cambio se queda sentado mirando la ducha, no tiene derecho a sentirse incomodo en ese momento, esta semidesnudo al igual que la noche anterior, fue débil al dejar que todo esto pasará y ese es su castigo, deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se levanta del suelo caminando hacía la bañera.

Le es difícil quitarse la camisa pero tiene que hacerlo, no quiere mojar la única ropa que le permitieron, no sabe con seguridad si le darán otra, su nueva fobia es estar desnudo ese simple hecho lo aterroriza mas que nada.

Abre la corriente de agua y cae fría sobre su espalda, cierra sus ojos hundiendo su cabeza hacía el agua, se queda ahí parado inmóvil temblando de frío pero no le importa, no le importa lo que siente, solo desea desaparecer.

Recoge el champú y jabón que tiene al lado, vierte un poco en sus manos para frotar su cabello hasta casi arrancarlo, solo quiere desvanecer todas las marcas dejadas por todo su cuerpo, algunas de sus heridas siguen abiertas ardiendo bajo la espuma y agua, le duelen mucho, sus muñecas aun no se cicatrizan por completo al igual que su trasero decorado con grandes líneas rojas marcadas por la fusta, las demás partes de su cuerpo no están tan mal, únicamente hay moretones y rasguños esparcidos por todo su torso, piernas y cuello.

Hace lo mismo con su piel, la frota bruscamente en busca de algún consuelo, sabe que tiene que parar cuando toma un color rojo a causa de la irritación.

El ruido del agua contra las baldosas junto con su mente atormentándolo a cada momento lo esta poniendo demasiado nervioso, en cuestión de minutos comienza a respirar pesadamente con mucha dificultad también el temblor inicial vuelve a apoderarse de sus extremidades, de controlarse, no desea tener un ataque de pánico ahí mismo.

El no es débil … no es así …

Eso quiere pensar, sin embargo esta equivocado…

El es débil y frágil, siempre lo ha sido, pero no lo supo hasta este momento.

Eso es lo que le dijo ese hombre en el callejón del Sector Ocho después de que se derrumbara.

\- "Seph… Sephiroth" - en cuando pronuncia su nombre, el dolor de cabeza que estuvo acompañado por días regresa, su visión se volvió verde como el Mako y pierde el equilibrio, se apoya a tiempo en una pared para evitar caer.

_"Corre, Cloud … Escapa … Has de correr … Has de sobrevivir, no olvides nunca ese odio …"_

Recuerda a la perfección esas palabras, quiere aferrarse a eso con todas sus fuerzas, dijo que lo quería con vida, entonces el podría sacarlo de todo esto, podría acabar con quien le hizo daño, lo necesita tanto…

El dolor cesa, recobrando todos sus sentidos, su visión reconoció los colores normales de la habitación, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar eso ?, Sephiroth y el son enemigos, ¿Por qué vendría a salvarlo de sus problemas ?.

\- "Esto es tan estúpido" - se dice así mismo.

Cierra sus ojos en un intento de calmarse convenciéndose a si mismo que todo saldría bien, que todo esta bien, cuando por fin logra regular su respiración sacude su cabeza en desaprobación por su propia debilidad.

Sale de la bañera pasando sus dedos por su cabello, el agua corre por su rostro ni siquiera sabe si son sus propias lágrimas o simplemente el agua escurriendo de sus mechones rubios, toma la camisa que le dieron anteriormente y se la pone con bastante dificultad, sus dedos tiemblan cada que trataba de abrochar un botón.

\- "Carajo… estúpidos dedos" - expresa enojado.

Apenas termina de abotonar su camisa cuando la puerta se abre de par en par.

\- "Vamos camina, no necesitamos esposarte, creo que ya aprendiste tu lugar aquí" -

Se levanta del piso y camina por voluntad propia esperando a que no lo lastimen, lo conducen a otra habitación donde lo esperaban tres mujeres, tan pronto como lo sientan en un taburete comienzan a maquillarlo y arreglándolo, las chicas trabajan en el metódicamente tomándose su tiempo para esconder cada moretón y cortada en su cuerpo, la sensación de las manos tocandolo es tan abrumadora que se estremece cada que lo tocan y las estilistas lo notan, son los más amables que pueden con el hablándole de cualquier cosa esperando atraer su atención a la platica y sonriendo de manera cálida, en cierta manera funciono, se siente más cómodo.

Continúan arreglando su cabello con extensiones y maquillando su rostro para esconder sus pocas facciones masculinas, le quitan la camisa y lo visten con un vestido más revelador a comparación del anterior, sexy y ajustado tipo ceda color azul marino de cuello alto sin mangas largo hasta sus pies con una abertura en su pierna izquierda mucho más grande de lo normal revelando parte de su muslo y nalgas, abrochan en su torso el corsé que tanto odia enmarcando de manera perfecta su pequeña cintura.

Complementan con un par de aretes de oro y brazaletes del mismo material con incrustaciones de esmeraldas perfectamente a juego con el color de sus ojos, al igual que sus accesorios los tacones son dorados demasiado grandes para su gusto, apenas se para sobre ellos se siente inseguro , piensa si podrá huir con esas cosas en sus pies.

La verdad es que no quiere ponerse nada eso pero no tiene ninguna otra opción, cuando las estilistas dan por finalizado su trabajo salen sin decir palabra alguna mirándolo ya no con la calidez inicial, solo queda lastima y preocupación en sus miradas.

Se voltea para mirarse al espejo y lo que ve no es a si mismo, parece una persona completamente diferente: su reflejo es el de una chica perfectamente arreglada y femenina, para su sorpresa el vestido acentúa sus curvas que no sabia que tenía junto con su delgada pero atlética figura, no se ve nada mal seguramente si se tratara de otra ocasión le hubiera gustado verso a si mismo de esta manera jamás experimentada.

Su miedo ahora crece mas y mas, es obvio que quieren algo de el hubiera sido bastante fácil matarlo después de ser violado, pero sigue aquí con vida luciendo un vestido más caro de lo que podría ganar siendo mercenario, solo puede recordar las palabras que le dijo ese hombre "De ahora en adelante me perteneces mi princesa, volveré por la segunda ronda, solo espérame", se siente mal consigo mismo, si tan solo alguien viniera a salvarlo.

De nuevo aparecen los hombres para llevarlo a quien sabe donde, lo sacan a los pasillos sin hacer ningún comentario sus miradas dicen más que cualquier palabra, simplemente caminan por la mansión, hace un increíble esfuerzo para no caer a causa de sus tacones hasta que llegan a una gran puerta dorada, se abre revelando una sala aun más lujosa que las demás, sin duda alguna vale cientos, no, miles de Guiles.

En su interior ve a tres personas sentadas en un sofá rojo dándole la espalda, de frente y en un patético trono dorado esta Don Corneo que al verlo le dedica una sonrisa enfermiza.

\- "No, ¡Dios no!" - murmura dando un salto hacia atrás casi cayendo con sus propios pies si no fuera por los hombres que lo sostienen por los hombros.

\- "Como les iba diciendo, he adquirido otra posesión tan hermosa como no había visto jamás, seguramente lo, probablemente hayan encontrado, les ha causado tantas molestias, pero ya no más, ahora es completamente mía, Cloud, mi princesa, ven aquí" -

Ordena Don Corneo, señalando el piso al lado de el.

Cloud se queda quieto por unos segundos considerando lo mucho que quiere decirle al hombre que se vaya a la mierda, pero las advertencias aun resuenan en su cabeza así que opta por caminar lentamente hasta que esta a un lado de Don Corneo sin saber exactamente que hacer , siente las miradas de los otros expectantes sobre el.

\- "Arrodíllate a mi lado, vamos cariño" - 

Obedece sumisamente con tal de no enfadar al viejo arrodillándose voltea a ver a las demás personas en la sala.

\- "Ohhh carajo, en verdad es el solo míralo Rude, en verdad que parece una chica, ¡es una mujer!" - habla el pelirrojo a su compañero gritando emocionado.

\- "Cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que era algo afeminado, pero no pensé que a tal grado, si no supiera que es un hombre pensaría lo mismo" - concuerda el otro con su compañero.

Conoce a esos dos sujetos perfectamente, es el pelirrojo que fue a causar molestias a la iglesia de Aerith, si mal no recuerda se llama Reno y el otro es Rude, con el que peleo después de recorrer todo el Sector cinco.

Una cruza por su rostro cuando recuerda como les pateo el trasero a los dos, sin duda alguna tiene que admitir que fue algo satisfactorio, el otro hombre sin embargo, no sabe quien es, simplemente esta sentado en medio de estos dos sin ningún ruido ni comentario, ni siquiera lo mira como sus otros dos compañeros lo cual agradece en silencio.

\- "Has causado mucho escandalo en los últimos días, antes de que llegaras aquí, es por eso que estos hombres tienen varias preguntas, ellos trabajan para Shinra, seguramente los conoces, ellos son Reno y Rude, el hombre de en medio es Rufus Shinra el vicepresidente de la compañía "- explica el Don mientras acaricia su cabello.

Al escuchar el nombre de Rufus levanta la mirada hacia el, esta vez conectándola con el hombre, observa su "cara de Poker", oculta muy bien sus emociones eso debe reconocerlo pero eso no le quita que es un "hijo de papi".

\- "Cloud Strife ¿correcto?" - pregunta el vicepresidente.

\- "Tus ojos me dicen que eres de miembro de SOLDADO" - afirma.

\- "Ex soldado" - le interrumpe Cloud.

\- "Si si, como sea eso lo trataremos más adelante" - responde Rufus rodando los ojos.

\- "Debes saber por qué estamos aquí, tu y el grupo de terroristas llamado AVALANCHA han causado tantos problemas, pero esto se termina hoy, ahora me dirás donde se esconden, quien es su líder y absolutamente todos sus planos" - continua hablando.

\- "Es por eso que viniste acá ¿no ?, Querías extorsionar a este hombre para averiguar lo que Shinra estaba planeando ¿verdad ?, Pero al parecer no salió nada bien tu jugada" - se burla.

Cloud suelta una carcajada histérica, no puede creer lo que esta diciendo el hombre, en cerio cree que es un maldito soplón, aun que no puede sentirse avergonzado por lo ultimo que dice.

\- "¿Y por qué crees que te diría eso ?, No voy a hablar, podré hacerme lo que quieran, pero jamás delatare a nadie" - dice tratando de sonar lo más amenazador posible.

Rufus ríe por lo bajo, se levanta de su asiento recorriendo a paso lento la habitación.

Cloud se sorprende por lo fornido y alto que es pero no solo eso, en cualquier otra situación lo hubiera encontrado atractivo.

\- "Ohhh, ¿en verdad piensas así ?, Puedo hacer lo que sea para que hables créeme, pero porque no volvemos las cosas un poco más divertidas, tal vez puedas aguantar lo que sea que te haga, pero… ¿Con ella será lo mismo? "- pregunta Rufus retadoramente.

La pantalla en la habitación se enciende mostrando a su compañera encadenada a una pared, se ve bien en apariencia, solo esta dormida, o eso es lo que espera, pero hay un solo problema y es que no esta Aerith con ella.

\- "¡Tifa !, maldita sea, ¿Qué le han hecho miserables ?, ¿Dónde esta Aerith?" - grita.

\- "Ohhh tranquilo, no le haremos daño a la anciana no nos serviría así, sin embargo la otra no es importante ni tu tampoco, no le hemos tocado ni un pelo, pero eso puede cambiar ¿no lo crees ?, ¿Crees que ella suelte mejor la lengua? "-

Se burlan de los cuatro hombres en la habitación, solo se encoge en su lugar conteniendo las ganas que tiene de golpear a esos engreídos.

\- "Podrías hablar tu, o hacer que ella pague las consecuencias, tu decide" - Rufus da el ultimátum.

Se pregunta a que rayos se refieren con "anciana" cuando hablan sobre Aerith, pero lo deja pasar al menos sabe que tal vez amiga esta bien, dijeron que no les serviría si la lastimaban, quiere creer en eso.

Vuelve a ver la pantalla, Tifa se ve tan tranquila durmiendo, no tiene ningún moretón o marcas de lucha, su ropa esta perfectamente arreglada como la noche anterior, al menos no fue lastimada como hicieron con el, nunca podría perdonarse si le pasará algo, la protegería a cualquier costo, Tifa es lo único que tiene en ese mundo después de que todo Nibelheim y su madre le fueron arrebatados por Shinra y Sephiroth…

Estaría a punto de ocurrir lo mismo si no hace algo, voltea su mirada a Rufus.

\- "Esta bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?" - pregunta completamente derrotado. 

\- "No pensé que fuera a ser así de sencillo, creí que darías más pelea, que decepción, sabes lo que queremos así que comienza a hablar" - Rufus sonríe victorioso.

\- "Sólo me contrataron para la destrucción del Reactor 1, jamás me contaron que más tenían planeado hacer, no se nada más lo juro" - respondió resignado.

\- "Solo es eso, ¿no te contaron nada más ?, Es difícil de creer" -

Se mantiene en silencio con la mirada de los cuatro hombres sobre el, ninguno esta convencido de lo que les dice y en especial Rufus.

\- "Esta bien, parece que esa mujer no te importa lo suficiente, Reno, Rude, nos vamos" - 

\- "Quizás alguien sea más accesible para hablar, unos cuantos dedos menos no la mataran o podríamos follarla" -

\- "¡No no no !, Esperen por favor, por favor no le hagan daño" -

Grita y pelea por pararse para detener a esos hombres, sin embargo los dos lacayos de Don Corneo lo sostienen fuertemente de cada brazo.

\- "Fue un gusto Cloud Strife" -

Le contesta Rufus dirigiéndose hacía la puerta, los otros dos lo siguen levantándose del sillón.

Se odia a si mismo, esta a punto de delatar a sus compañeros, aun que no los conoció por mucho tiempo, le agradan y quiere protegerlos, pero ahora todo se fue al carajo, si tan solo fuera más fuerte.

\- "¡Espera, espera!" - grita desesperado.

\- "Su líder es Barret Wallace, los demás integrantes son Jessie, Wedge y Biggs, se ubican en el Sector Siete, su cuartel se encuentra en el Séptimo Cielo, ellos tenían planos para seguir atacando los demás reactores, querían bombardear absolutamente todos, es por eso que me contrataron "- dice.

Los tres hombres dispuestos a irse se envían.

\- "En verdad, no se nada más, solo por favor no la lastimen" - ruega lastimosamente.

Todas las miradas están expectantes sobre el.

\- "¿Eso es lo que deseaban escuchar?" - pregunta Don Corneo cortando el silencio incomodo, se nota que esta ansioso y ligeramente preocupado removiendo sus manos una y otra vez.

Los tres hombres ignoran su pregunta.

\- "Pues parece que no miente jefe, todo concuerda con lo que dijeron nuestros informantes, en verdad delato a todo el grupo por esa mujer" - responde Reno.

\- "Si usted desea movilizaremos ahora mismo al ejercito SOLDADO, para hacer una redada en el Sector Siete" - dice Rude sacando su celular dispuesto a llamar al cuartel de Shinra "-

\- "Si hágalo, comuníquelo a Heidegger" - ordena Rufus.

\- "Si señor" - responden Reno y Rude al unísono.

\- "Bien, no queda más que decir, ahora que solo eres una puta barata, deberíamos castigarte por todo lo que le has hecho pasar a mis hombres ¿no te parece?" - 

Rufus camina hacia Cloud hasta que estuvo de pie viéndolo hacia abajo, el solo se estremece aun más incomodo por la mirada.

\- "Bien señores, yo me retiro, solo no estropeen su cara" - 

Don Corneo se levanta de su trono y sale de la habitación junto a sus otros dos lacayos, no sin antes besar a Cloud en los labios, el rubio se limpia la zona con el dorso de la mano asqueado de sentir los labios ásperos y agrios contra los suyos.

El miedo se acumula en su pecho y comienza a temblar, la ira e impotencia hacía si mismo crece, se siente culpable por caer en el chantaje tan fácilmente, lo arruino todo, todos están en peligro hacer por su culpa y no puede nada más que rogar, lo que más odia es a Rufus parado delante de él con esa maldita sonrisa engreída y triunfante. 

\- "Te follaremos, o podemos encontrar a alguien más que ocupe tu lugar, esa mujer tampoco se ve nada mal" - 

Rufus se agacha a su altura inclinándose frente a su rostro, el hara lo que sea por ella incluso si que sacrificar su propio cuerpo tiene.

\- "Háganlo" - 

\- "¿Qué quieres que hagamos muchacho? Se más específico con lo que quieres, ¿nos follamos a esa mujer?" - 

El sabe que lo único que quiere ese hombre es humillarlo todo lo posible, quiere que lo diga, que ruegue por ello.

\- "No, por favor _solo fóllenme a mi_ , por favor háganme lo que quieran" -

Rufus no puede evitar sonreír satisfactoriamente, ha ganado y ambos lo saben.

\- "Como lo desees, eres una buena puta, rogando por ser follada" - 

\- "Muchachos es su turno, salten cuentas con ella" -

Rufus se levanta dejándolo hecho un mar de lagrimas, levanta la vista y ve a Rude y Reno acercándose peligrosamente hacía el.

\- "No necesita decírnoslo jefe" -

Rude lo sostiene de las muñecas y lo levanta bruscamente, gime de dolor tratando de pararse por su cuenta al menos para que no lo lastimen más.

\- "Si, tenemos todo el día, ¿ahora ya no eres tan valiente verdad?" -

Reno lo toma por detrás del cabello arrastrándolo a una habitación continua que ni siquiera había notado, lo arroja sobre la cama y retrocede de inmediato chocando contra la cabecera de la cama, sabe lo que ocurrirá y no le gusta nada, tampoco puede escapar ni evitarlo , sabe que la vida de Tifa estaría en juego si intenta algo.

\- "No te preocupes, vas a disfrutarlo" -

Promete Reno caminando hacía el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter, leave your Kudo <3 and comment.


	3. La Perra De SHINRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fue todo culpa de la Materia extraña...
> 
> No puede para de gemir...
> 
> Lo usan como un juguete de mierda...
> 
> Es de SOLDADO verdad...
> 
> Entonces les pertenece...

\- "¿Qué tal si empiezas a desnudarte para nosotros?, Vamos queremos verte" - le ordena Rude.

Obedece sabiendo lo que pasaría con su amiga si no lo hace.

Primero quita su corsé abriéndolo por la parte trasera aflojando los cordones para sacarlo por encima de su cabeza, después busca el cierre de su vestido bajándolo lentamente a propósito tratando de alargar el tiempo, la prenda se desliza por sus hombros ahora desnudos, el vestido continua su recorrido bajando por su delgada cintura hacia sus caderas dejando a la vista su abdomen tonificado, sigue desnudándose nerviosamente de cintura para abajo revelando su hermosa polla rosada a los hombres frente a el, cuando acaba deja el vestido a un lado, conservando únicamente los accesorios y tacones que decoran su piel desnuda.

Se hecha hacia atrás lo más alejado de Reno, cubre su polla con sus piernas cruzadas y su pecho con sus manos.

Reno esta sorprendido por lo hermoso que es el chico, no por nada parece una mujer, es el ser más andrógino que ha visto, le encanta como el chico se acurruca sobre si mismo temblando de miedo, hace que se ponga mas duro, será una presa bastante divertida de romper.

\- "Que hermosa eres Cloud, te ves mucho mejor desnuda aquí donde perteneces que en un campo de batalla agitando una gran espada de derecha a izquierda, créeme" - 

Opina Reno y lo toma entre sus manos recostándolo boca arriba, no dice nada más abalanzándose contra el, acaricia su delicada piel oliendo el suave perfume femenino en su cuello, captura sus tersos labios en un beso pero no se lo devuelve el, eso no parece importarle en lo absoluto, continua besándolo con fuerza y ferocidad hasta que se separan por falta de oxígeno.

Pasa de sus labios a su cuello chupándolo y mordiéndolo hasta dejar marcas de dientes y manchas rojas en su piel, se detiene cuando escucha su leve sollozo, lo mira ojos.

\- "No me toques" - gime, ganando una bofetada en su cara, le ordenan que se calle mientras Reno toca su pecho, agarra uno de sus pezones el cual es mordido y estirado hasta ponerlo rojo, ve que Rude le pasa unas pinzas, una de ellas se cierra cruelmente sobre su pezón, chilla y se retuerce tratando de apartarse y quitarse la pinza pero lo abofetean de nuevo, suplica que no lo lastimen sin embargo su otro pezón recibe el mismo trato, amarran una cadena y unen las dos pinzas , es demasiado pesada para que pueda soportarlo.   
  
\- "¡Vaya !, que ubres tan sensibles" - dice Rude acercándose tirando de la cadena unida a las abrazaderas, siente como si fueran a arrancárselos.

\- "Quedo perfecto, creo que ahora si podemos comenzar" - dice Reno apareciendo ante el con una Materia rosa pálido, arroja la magia encima de el.

\- "... ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta disgustado, nunca ha visto una Materia de ese color, le recuerda al gas rosa que inhalo con Aerith trayéndole malos recuerdos ¿acaso van a drogarlo de nuevo? Se pregunta a si mismo.

Reno suelta una carcajada - "Ohhh no te preocupes, solo es un incentivo, para que dures más de lo normal, a veces el departamento de ciencias hace cosas increíbles ¿No lo crees?" - las palabras brotan como veneno de sus labios.

\- "Una mezcla de viagra con cura y tienes la combinación perfecta, tiene un efecto mayor cuando esta en una Materia en vez de gas" - dice Rude.   
  
"¿Viagra ?, ¿horas ?, mierda mierda mierda" piensa ahora realmente nervioso. 

\- "Prepáralo" - ordena Rude.

Deja caer su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, respira temblorosamente cuando lo recuestan boca abajo, le ordenan que abra sus nalgas con sus manos y que las mantener ahí, en when lo hace siente su ano húmedo y pegajoso por el lubricante, un dedo resbaladizo presiona dentro de el, abriéndose camino entre sus paredes - "por favor no" - susurra, el dedo se detiene solo para ser empujado bruscamente, luego se agrega un segundo y después un tercero abrieron su entrada, estirándola hasta volverse insoportable.

\- "Ya estas listo, tampoco quiero que lo disfrutes tanto, quiero verte llorar" - le dice Rude.

Da un brinco estremeciéndose al final cuando jalan de la cadena conectada a sus pezones estirándolos hasta casi arrancarlos obligándolo a sentarse, finalmente rompe en llanto.

\- "Mira Rude, en verdad esta aterrorizado y ni siquiera hemos comenzado" - ríe con malicia el pelirrojo bajando de la cama, camina hacia el centro de la habitación acompañado de Rude.

\- "Gatea en cuatro como una perra, ¡vamos!" - ordena Reno señalando el piso de madera frente a ellos.

\- "Pero antes quítate los tacones, las perras como tu no deben llevar nada" - le ordenan.

Obedece bajando de la cama para después quitar su calzado, comienza a gatear hacia donde están ellos sintiéndose completamente humillado, lo obligan a ponerse en cuatro contra el suelo de madera e inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, por el rabillo del ojo observa a Reno arrodillarse a su altura.

\- "Solo háganlo rápido" - ruega con voz rota completamente derrotado.

Reno castiga sus pezones jalando de la cadena de nuevo - "¡Cállate! Te usaremos tanto como queramos el tiempo que sea, ¡¿entendiste ?!" - 

Asiente con la cabeza envuelto en lágrimas.

\- "Amarra sus manos también" - Rude se deshace de los brazaletes que adornan sus muñecas, se quita su propio cinturón para amarrar sus manos por delante en un nudo impecable.

Cree que lo follaran como sucedió la noche anterior, sin embargo siente algo presionando contra su entrada ya lubricada y sigue deslizándose hasta tocar fondo dentro de el, se sorprende por lo frío y duro que es el objeto, se remueve en su lugar bastante incomodo y dolorido ¿acaso esa es la polla de Reno ?.

Su pregunta es respondida con un gran no cuando el objeto comienza a vibrar dentro de el, le unta más lubricante facilitando el movimiento del consolador dentro y fuera de el, un gemido sale de sus labios mientras roza su próstata, - "ahhhh, no… , Esperen "- gime.

Se trata de un consolador de unas ocho pulgas, grueso, color carne con venas marcadas por toda la longitud con el glande en color rosa.

Lo cambian a una nueva posición, ahora esta sentado sobre el juguete, una parte sigue vibrando dentro, la otra sale de su entrada sobresaliendo entre sus piernas conectando con el piso.

\- "Vamos, fóllate a ti mismo" - ordena Rude.

Balancea sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo sobre la polla plástica, suelta un suspiro cuando esta todo dentro de el y cuando sale siente un vació incomodo, se mueve aun mas rápido ansioso por llenarse de nuevo, las pinzas en sus pezones se agitan con cada salto causando placer y dolor, su polla se balancea en el aire mientras disfruta de su juguete, en lo mas profundo de el le gusta estar de rodillas ante estos hombres follándose a si mismo, ese pensamiento solo causa que su verga se ponga mas dura.

La Materia extraña comienza a hacer su trabajo, lo deja perdido, solo concentrándose en el sexo y en complacer a Reno y Rude.

\- "Es tan hermosa" - murmura Rude.

Se sonroja ante sus palabras, le gusta que lo elogien en vez de degradarlo pero aceptara cualquier palabra de los dos machos, de todos modos el es la puta y ellos sus amos.

Se jode más rápido contra el consolador, empuja sus caderas de arriba a abajo en búsqueda de su liberación, quiere un orgasmo, pero no es suficiente la vibración ni sus embestidas, necesita que lo jodan, necesita una polla de verdad caliente y dura dispuesta a abarrotarlo con toda su carga, no puede correrse por su cuenta.

Sus gemidos se hacen más fuertes y resuenan por toda la habitación, le duele mucho estar duro y no poder correrse - "por favor" - suplica sin importarle lo lascivo que se escucha - "¡Dios mierda! ... por favor por favor" - solloza.

\- "ohhhh la perra suena tan necesitada" - se burla Reno.

\- "Solo mira su falo, esta tan duro y rojo, probablemente quiere correrse" - opina Rude.

\- "yo ... yo solo ... por favor" - continua gimiendo tratando de formar una frase elocuente.

\- "¿Qué es lo que necesita esta pequeña zorra ?, vamos ruega más" - Reno se ríe parándose delante de Cloud, sonríe con engreimiento observando como el rubio se penetra a si mismo sobre la polla falsa suplicando con solo la mirada.

\- "Yo ... ¡ahh! ..." - no puede complementarse ninguna frase, las vibraciones en su punto G son tan intensas y rápidamente olvida lo que quiere pedir, sigue embistiéndose contra su juguete gimiendo cada vez que se penetra - "Co. .. correrme "- logra articular.

\- "¿Qué? No te oí, vamos dilo más alto, para que podamos escucharte" - ordena Reno ensanchando su sonrisa, cada vez se pone mas duro.

Cloud levanto su mirada vidriosa hacia Reno - "Quiero ... quiero correrme- grito -" Por favor ... hagan que me corra, lo necesito "- suplica.

\- "¿Serás una buena perra sumisa si hacemos eso por ti? - pregunta Reno sacando el control del consolador de su bolsillo incrementando las vibraciones al máximo.

Gime mas alto en respuesta - "Si si si lo seré, seré una buena sumisa, solo… por favor" - ruega a los dos hombres.

\- "ohhh esta bien seré bueno y dejare que te corras" - dice Rude caminando hacia el, le ordena que se pare y obedece dócilmente deteniendo sus movimientos, el consolador queda dentro del vibrando contra su próstata.

\- "Si vas a correrte será con esto" - Rude presiona con su propia bota la polla del rubio masajeando la erección contra el suelo, frotándola en pequeños círculos, provocando las primeras gotas de líquido pre-seminal.

\- "Vamos, córrete debajo de mi bota, donde perteneces, hazlo por ti mismo" - ordena Rude.

\- "si señor, muchas gracias" - suspira aliviado. 

Se siente un poco humillado de que un acto tan degradante lo disfrute tanto, pero es la única forma en la que podrá liberarse y es lo que sus amos quieren que haga, inclina su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante restregando su miembro contra la sucia bota de Rude, incrementa la velocidad cuando se lo ordenan y sucede lo que tanto ansiaba, sus paredes aprietan el juguete llevándolo más profundo y se corre debajo de la bota del hombre el placer es disparado en alto contrayendo su cuerpo en espasmos, su semen sale libremente en un fuerte orgasmo manchando la bota de Rude.

\- "Vamos, límpiala" - ordena Rude acercando su pie a la boca de Cloud.

Se inclina levantando su trasero al aire todavía con el consolador vibrando al máximo dentro de el, saca su lengua y comienza a lamer las gotas de su propio semen, sigue limpiando el zapato del hombre hasta que queda sin ninguna mancha quedando impecable, voltea su mirada hacia arriba viendo al hombre que le sonríe, lo cual lo enorgullece, sabe que hizo un buen trabajo.

Rude sacude su cabello como si fuera de un perro "Buen chica" - le susurra.

Todo su cuerpo tiembla sobre estimulado, las vibraciones siguen después de correrse, se siente sobrepasado, va mas allá de sus limites.

\- "por favor, ¡apáguenlo!, ¡apáguenlo!" - su voz se quiebra en un gemido agudo.

Los dos hombres lo ignoran.

\- "Dime Rude ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?" - pregunta con burla Reno.

\- "El ya se corrió, pero nosotros no, tampoco queremos que disfrutemos mucho sin nosotros" -

"Deberías de devolvernos el favor Cloud, ¿por qué no nos pides lo que mas desees?" - Rude levanta al rubio recostándolo en la cama.

\- "por favor fóllenme con sus vergas, las necesito dentro, por favor úsenme como la perra que soy" - ruega inclinando su trasero lascivamente hacia donde Reno y Rude están parados.

Rude libera sus muñecas quitando el cinturón que las aprisionaba, hermosas marcas rojas quedan alrededor de ellas, lo llevan gateando hasta la cama cuando lleguen como las manos ásperas lo posicionan en cuatro sobre el colchón, sus rodillas descansan en la suave superficie a comparación del suelo duro, las manos recorren sus pezones jalando de la cadena unida a ellos siguen bajando acariciando su vientre abultado por la longitud del consolador hasta que llegan a sus caderas, dando una palmada en sus glúteos.

\- "Desde que nos encontramos en el Sector 5, quería verte así, indefenso, a mi merced, completamente derrotado, fuiste demasiado engreído al creer que podrías derrotarnos, no solo a nosotros, sino también a Shinra" - se burla Reno.

Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, deseando no ver a ninguno de los dos, recobra un poco de su conciencia, sabe todas las sucias palabras que pronuncio durante todo su orgasmo, sabe que no es su culpa, que fue por la Materia, pero eso no evita que se sintiera abrumado y enojado consigo mismo.

\- "¿Qué agujero quieres Rude?" - pregunta Reno como si su cuerpo fuera un juguete para usar y desechar.

\- "¿Por qué no tomamos ambos?, No me importaría turnarme contigo" - Rude deja de tocarlo posicionándose delante de el.

\- "Entonces serán ambos ... me gusta la idea. Pero primero quiero su culo, tu toma su boca" - sugiere Reno palmeando las nalgas del rubio.

\- "Si, me gusta eso" - responde Rude.

Reno comienza a desvestirse dejando su ropa sobre el piso en una pila, es bastante lento a propósito, disfrutando como Cloud solloza y gime por el consolador.

El torso de Reno bien trabajado con hermosas abdominales fornidas y marcadas lo excitan mas, su instinto quiere entregarse a ese hombre grande y fuerte. Mira a Reno, siguiéndolo con su mirada hasta que desaparece detrás de el, sus mejillas son open revelando la polla falsa dentro suyo.

\- "Que hermoso culo tienes, ¿te gustaría tener mi polla dentro verdad?" - pregunta Reno. 

\- "Si señor, por favor sea tan amable de usarme a su placer" -

Se sonroja y asiente repetidamente con su cabeza, el consolador es empujado dentro y fuera de el hasta que se retira por completo, suspira de alivio al no sentir más las vibraciones, sus paredes se contraen protestando por el vació repentino.

Rude comienza a desnudarse quita sus pantalones y zapatos dejando su camisa puesta.

Le ordena que abra su boca, cuando lo hace posiciona su polla delante de el empujándola a través de su garganta sin consideración alguna, agarra sus cabellos rubios y lo obliga a tomar cada pulgada.

\- "Que buena puta" - ronronea Rude.

\- "Si, la tomo toda, esta perra esta hecha para tragar pollas" - habla Reno entusiasmado.

Detrás de el, Reno alinea su erección contra su trasero.

\- "quiero que aprietes bien mi verga, ¿de acuerdo?" -

Reno empuja su polla con brusquedad gruñendo por lo apretado que esta su culo a pesar de que ya ha sido estirado gracias al consolador, da otra embestida hasta que entra por completo.

\- "¿Cómo se siente tener dos pollas en ti? Seguramente estas feliz" - Reno golpea su una y otra vez con una mano hasta que su piel se pone roja y quema con cada golpe.

La polla de Reno es grande al igual que la de Rude en su boca, mucho más de lo que pensaba, más grandes que el propio consolador, siente la necesidad de apretar sus paredes contra el falo que lo folla por atrás, abre sus piernas y alza mas su culo dejando que entre en el lo mas profundo de el.

Por delante trata de aflojar su mandíbula lo mejor que puede, hasta que su cabeza choca contra la pelvis de Rude, se atraganta a causa de la gorda polla, saborea el sabor amargo del glande tragando las primeras gotas de semen que desprende, se fascina por lo espeso que se siente contra su lengua, comienza a moverla con avidez deseando la corrida en su boca.

Recupera un poco de su conciencia dándose cuenta de lo que esta pasando, aprieta los ojos, no quiere abrirlos consumido por la vergüenza, pero Rude sale de el dándole una bofetada fuerte, el golpe lo desestabiliza y aturde.

-"Tus ojos en mi, no lo diré otra vez"- reprende Rude abofeteándolo otra vez.

De nuevo se ahoga en el mar de placer.

-"Si… si señor, lo que usted me ordene"- alcanza a decir antes de que la polla penetre su boca cruelmente de nuevo, esta vez provocándole arcadas, sus ojos se humedecen, parpadea varias veces en un intento de aclarar su visión lo consigue y ve a Rude hacia arriba, no puede evitar salivar lascivamente empapando la cama debajo de el.

Mientras tanto Reno establece un ritmo rápido y tortuoso, lo penetra con tanta fuerza que sus caderas chocarán contra su trasero, esta siendo salvaje y raramente pasional con las embestidas pero logra ser certero golpeando su próstata sobre estimulada.

Le gusta, es placentero y delicioso tenerlo dentro de su culo, palpitante y caliente, completamente duro para el, solo puede arquear la espalda ahogando sus gemidos con la otra polla en su boca.

El falo en su culo comienza a moverse más y más rápido al igual que el de su boca, como si hubieran acordado sincronizarse, las embestidas de los hombres están perfectamente concordantes penetrándolo de tal forma que jamás esta vacío. Continúan así los dos hombres, disfrutando del cuerpo del rubio entregándose al placer carnal. 

Los tres hombres se corren al unísono, Rude y Reno derraman su carga gruñendo y clavándose en el hasta la empuñadura.

Se retiran de el después de varias embestidas adicionales, no sin antes obligarlo a tragar todo el semen en su boca sin que derrame ni una gota, hacen que se arrodille y lo penetran con el mismo vibrador que usaron hace un rato conteniendo todo el semen dentro de el sirviendo como un tapón anal, Reno lo enciende en la velocidad máxima.

\- "Aun no has acabado tu trabajo, debes limpiarnos" - le ordenan los dos hombres acercando sus pollas a su rostro.

\- "si señores, me encantaría hacerlo" - gime levantándose del lugar donde esta, entusiasmado por cumplir la nueva orden.

Hambriento mira las pollas delante suyo, chupa las dos vergas asegurándose de limpiar cada mancha se semen, mueve su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo a través de las dos longitudes dándoles una nueva erección a cada uno mientras el se aproximaba a otro orgasmo con el vibrador dentro .

No se da cuenta cuando una nueva persona entra a la habitación.

Se trata de Rufus quien voltea a ver a sus hombres completamente extasiados.

\- "Entonces ... ¿valió la pena, chicos?" - pregunta Rufus sentándose en la cama, desabrocha su propio pantalón sacando su polla para masajearla entre sus manos mientras mira lujuriosamente a Cloud cuando llega de nuevo a causa del vibrador en su trasero, Rufus se acerca y lo saca, el semen contenido dentro cae entre las piernas de Cloud formando un charco debajo de el.   
  
\- "Le fascina la polla a esta perra, es un maldito maricón" - habla Reno despectivamente.

\- "Se ha corrido tres veces, sin duda le encanta" - comenta Rude.

\- "Esa maldita Materia funciona a la perfección" - gruñe Reno cuando Cloud lame su glande.

Los dos hombres alejan sus pollas de su cara completamente limpias, Cloud se queda en su lugar gimiendo y deseando tener más vergas que chupar.

\- "Dime Cloud, ¿eres de SOLDADO verdad?, Entonces eso significa que me perteneces - habla Rufus acercándose al rubio, observa las pinzas atadas a sus pezones y decide arrancarlas de un solo tirón deseando ver al rubio llorar, lo cual logra demasiado fácil .

Cloud gime de agonía, lo agarran con la guardia baja, sus pezones comienzan a sangrar en lo que llora de dolor.

\- "si ... si señor ... le pertenezco" - responde, su mirada vidriosa nublada por las lágrimas demuestra su sumisión.

\- "¿Eres _la perra de Shinra_ Cloud?" - pregunta Rufus

\- "Si señor, soy ... soy su perra" - solo habla sin tomarle valor a su palabra, no sabe lo que dice, el placer ha nublado su juicio y todo raciocinio en el se perdió.

\- "¿Deseas mas polla Cloud?" - pregunta Rufus acomodando al rubio en su regazo penetrándolo de una estocada.

Cloud sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a brincar en la polla de Rufus follándose a si mismo.

\- "Si si si señor, su perra esta ansiosa por mas polla" - grita Cloud entusiasmado por la idea.

\- "Esta bien, te usaremos como lo que eres" - dice Rufus tomando el control de las embestidas.

La sumisión de Cloud indica lo roto y perdido que esta a causa de la Materia, sigue rebotando en la polla de Rufus hasta que se corre en un cuarto orgasmo, el hombre tira su semilla dentro de el llenándolo hasta el fondo, Cloud esta fascinado por la cantidad de semen que cabe en su agujero, quisiera estar lleno de esa cálida y espesa esencia todo el tiempo.

Rufus llama a sus hombres, Reno y Rude sonríen hambrientos por sentir de nuevo el cuerpo del rubio.

Siguen por horas follándolo sin piedad prueban cualquier posición que se les ocurre, meten y sacan de su ano consoladores cada vez más grandes, lo abofetean y se corren en su cara, lo usan como un juguete sexual y el esta feliz por eso, se ha corrido tantas veces al punto de olvidar su propio nombre, lo único que hace es gemir para sus amos, abre sus piernas y su boca permitiendo que lo follen y usen a su gusto, le dijeron que su cuerpo esta hecho para la polla, lo cual disfruta, se entrega a los tres machos como toda una hembra necesitada.

El cuerpo de Cloud cae rendido ante los pies de los hombres, se desmaya después de tantas horas de ser follado, esta hecho un lio de semen que sale a chorros de sus agujeros.

\- "Oye Rufus, quizás deberíamos invitar a nuestros soldados para que disfruten de esta puta" - recomienda Reno vistiéndose con sus pantalones abrochando el cinturón.

\- "Seria una buena recompensa para ellos después de haber terminado con los de AVALANCHA, los hemos estado cazando por meses, deben estar agotados" - sugiriere Rude apoyando la idea de su compañero.

\- "Si, tienen razón, después de todo no estaría nada mal ver como se desenvuelve en un grupo más grande" - ríe Rufus completamente fascinado con la idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, give a Kudo <3 and comment.


	4. Te Odio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duele …
> 
> Los odia, los odia a todos …
> 
> Nuevamente se perderá …
> 
> Una vez que suba al escenario …
> 
> Ya no hay vuelta atrás …

Ese mismo día Don Corneo organizo un gran evento en el Honey Bee Inn invitando a los miembros de SOLDADO ya los ejecutivos más importantes de Shinra, les dijo que esa noche sería inolvidable para ellos, que todo el trabajo que realizó sería bien recompensado, algo que Cloud no sabía y no sabría hasta estar sobre el escenario.

_Horas antes_ _…_

\- "No no, no me toquen ¡aléjense de mí!" - grita Cloud cuando los hombres de Don Corneo lo obligan a abrir sus piernas de par en par para después encadenarlas al suelo, sus manos las amarran por encima de su cabeza, su posición es bastante incómoda y reveladora en forma de una "Y" al revés, sus partes íntimas están tan expuestas.

\- "Al parecer efecto de la materia ha desaparecido" - dice Kotch.

\- "Sí, duro mucho más de lo esperado, pero esa era solo una pequeña cantidad, tendrá que durar muchísimo para lo que le espera" - dice Scotch.

"Están enfermos… son unos imbéciles" - se retuerce en sus ataduras, está demasiado cansado para pelear después de que los tres hombres abusaran de él.

\- "¿Enfermos nosotros? Recuerda que quien estaba gimiendo mientras se lo follaban eras tú, no nosotros" -

Scotch se acerca a su rostro lo suficientemente intimidante como para apartar su mirada.

\- "Eso… eso fue por la materia" - murmura.

\- "¿En cerio crees eso?, Duraste más nuestros de cinco horas atendiendo a clientes, esa débil materia duraba cuatro horas" -

Cloud solo baja su mirada, molesto y confundido.

\- "Estuviste gimiendo y rogando como una perra por una hora por tu propia cuenta" - 

Scoth y Kotch caminan por la habitación como si fueran lobos a punto de devorar a su presa, lo hacen sentirse diminuto e indefenso.

\- "No no no no, eso no es verdad" - murmura sollozando.

\- "Lo es, te encanto que te follaran el culo, así que ahora no vengas con esos lamentos y preocupaciones" -

\- "No te preocupes en unas horas estarás lleno de pollas como te gusta, pero primero necesitamos limpiar tu sucio agujero, ¿no lo crees?" -

\- "¿De qué mierda hablas?" - pregunta Cloud molesto.

\- "Hay una rejilla debajo de ti, asegúrate de derramar todo ahí" -

Observa la habitación, en efecto hay una rejilla debajo de él, pero también a su derecha se encuentra una gran bolsa de goma unida a una larga manguera de plástico al final de esta hay una boquilla, de su lado izquierdo una botella de lubricante y un gran juguete sexual color negro.

Kotch se le acerca por detrás y abre sus nalgas dejando al descubierto su rosada entrada, su rostro se cubre de un rubor rojo intenso.

El otro se le acerca por delante y toma con una mano el bello púbico de su pubis dando un jalón - "Al parecer también debemos de afeitarte, ¿Cómo esta haya atrás?" -

\- "haaa, no lo necesita, no hay nada de nada por aquí, su piel está tan tersa y limpia como la de una mujer" -

\- "ok, entonces podemos comenzar" -

Los dos hombres se alejan, Cloud deja escapar un suspiro de alivio al no sentir las manos ajenas tocándolo pero la sensación no dura, uno de los hombres lubrica y estira su agujero metiendo y sacando tres dedos hasta que queda lo suficientemente abierto. Cierra sus ojos cuando siente que la boquilla de la manguera presiona su entrada y se halla camino entre sus paredes, es más grande de lo que esperaba pero se adapta, ha tenido peores cosas en su culo. Finalmente todo está dentro con la manguera sobresaliendo entre sus muslos.

\- "Dime Cloud, ¿Sabes que es un enema?" - 

\- "¡¿Un qué?! No no, yo no…" - su voz decae del asombro hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

\- "Entonces lo sabrás, comencemos a llenar tu pequeño coño" -

El agua tibia empieza a correr a ritmo lento dentro de él es una sensación extraña que al pasar de los minutos se vuelve dolorosa, sus intestinos se sienten más apretados por la inesperada intrusión llenando su interior más allá de sus límites, siente que va a explotar , el líquido perece no querer acabar aún queda la mitad de la bolsa sin embargo no cree aguantar mucho más, los hombres bombean la válvula de agua más rápido se contrae y grita en respuesta, los calambres son más tortuosos a cada minuto que pasa, su abdomen se hincha lo suficiente como para pensar que está embarazado, opta por levantar su mirada viendo a la nada su visión nublada por las lágrimas, siente una gran necesidad de empujar la boquilla fuera de él, sin embargo opta por no hacerlo, temeroso del castigo que le esperaría, además está demasiado profunda como para sacarla.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, aturdido escucha como la válvula que bombea el agua se apaga, abre sus ojos solo para ver su vientre más hinchado que hace unos minutos, pero la manguera aun así no se retira.

\- "Cuando saque la boquilla de tu culo, retendrás todo dentro de ti hasta que te lo indique, lo que derrames antes de que lo ordene será lamido y comido por ti, ¿entendido?" -

Cloud solo asiente con la cabeza agotado, reprimiendo sus quejidos lastimosos.

Lo toman por sorpresa, Scotch retira la manguera de un solo jalón y el líquido se dispara intentando salir, pero aprieta los músculos de su esfínter a tiempo, solo deja caer un par de gotas, sus rodillas y nalgas se tensan para evitar derramar el líquido mientras sostiene la cadena envuelta en sus muñecas en la búsqueda de algo de presión y alivio. Finalmente logró una posición lo más cómoda que le permite su situación, se queda quieto evitando que su vientre abultado rebote.

Los dos hombres ríen con malicia viéndolo retorcerse en sus ataduras rogando con solo la mirada.

Casi pierde el equilibrio cuando una mano acaricia su vientre abultado dando algo de calor después de que el agua tibia se enfriara, el otro macho toma su mandíbula y lo obliga a abrirla introduciendo el enchufe color negro en su boca, le dicen que lo lubrique bien para que no duela así que lo hace, lo lame y lo chupa, después lo llevan a su entrada presionándola hasta que lo deja entrar, es mucho más grande que la boquilla, llora cuando el agua se acomoda hasta llegar a sus intestinos dejándolo con nuevos calambres. 

Los hombres cansados de sus lamentos callan al rubio metiendo una mordaza en forma de polla a su boca, abrochando las correas detrás de cu cabeza.

\- "Te dejaremos así por un rato, debes estar completamente limpio o si no tendremos que hacer todo el proceso de nuevo" -

\- "Mientras tanto debemos hacer algo con eso de ahí" - dice Kotch mientras acaricia su abdomen abultado dirigiendo su mano a su pubis acariciando los suaves mechones rubios.

\- "Trae la cera" -

La gravedad hace su trabajo haciendo que la cera se deslice hacia abajo por su zona íntima, demasiado caliente a propósito, hasta que se esparce por todo su bello púbico, después de varios minutos para dejarla enfriarse la jalan, se retuerce de dolor mientras lucha por apretar los músculos de su ano mantener el tapón en su lugar, el proceso se repite con el poco y minúsculo pelo en sus brazos, piernas, pecho y axilas, su piel se tiñe en un hermoso rojo carmesí, en cuestión de segundos cualquier bello en sus partes intimas y extremidades desaparece dejando solo irritación, ardor y unas ganas insaciables de expulsar todo el líquido.

\- "¿Quieres dejarlo salir perra?" - pregunta Scotch.

Cloud asiente desesperado rogando a través de la mordaza 

Siente como el tapón desaparece, relaja sus músculos haciendo que su propia inmundicia salga a chorros causando un gran estruendo cuando cae al piso y pasa por la pequeña rejilla, al hacerlo siente vergüenza por el ruido y el olor, las risas de los hombres solo empeoraron su malestar emocional, sin embargo su cuerpo suspiraba de alivio al sentirse vacío.

\- "Si pudieras verte a ti mismo, expulsando toda tu mierda a chorros" -

El agua desaparece por la rejilla, sus piernas están sucias y temblorosas dejándolo exhausto respirando pesadamente, su vientre todavía está abultado y teme que se quede así para siempre.

Esta a punto de desmayarse cuando sienta el agua directamente en su rostro, cuando baja hacia su pecho se da cuenta de que lo limpian con una manguera a presión, pronto el olor desaparece, abren una de las ventanas de arriba dejando que el aire dentro de la habitación circule, se da cuenta por la tenue luz que es tarde, el sol se meterá en al menos una hora, solloza olvidando lo necesitado que estaba de luz solar al menos lo hace sentir un poco más humano desde que lo trajeron aquí. 

Su visión vuelve a los hombres cuando se paran frente a él.

\- "Vendremos a desatarte en un par de horas cuando tu vientre se aplane por completo y tu agujero cierre, te necesitamos apretado como una virgen" - 

Los dos hombres salen de la habitación dejando la bolsa de enema vacía y el tapón en el suelo a sus pies, Cloud aún la mordaza en su boca estirándola dolorosamente, sus piernas se doblan y ceden al cansancio, sus brazos ahora cuelgan por encima de su cabeza sosteniendo su peso.

* * *

Se despierta en una habitación elegante color dorado con negro, escucha un gran bullicio a lo lejos conformado por música, aplausos y gritos de personas entusiasmadas y felices, la alfombra es roja con negro, los espejos adornados con luces, solo hay un lugar que conoce con esas características ¿acaso está en el Honey Bee Inn? se pregunta en voz alta.

Su vientre ya no duele solo se siente extraño a causa de un pequeño cosquilleo. Ya no está amarrado así que quita la mordaza de su boca lanzándola lejos furioso y asustado, se recuesta en la cama abrazando sus piernas llevándolas a su pecho.

Ni siquiera le dan tiempo de llorar a solas, la puerta se abre y entran las mismas tres chicas que lo maquillaron esa mañana la única diferencia es que ahora están vestidas con sus trajes siguiendo la temática de abejas, eso solo confirma sus sospechas.

Le dicen que no intente escapar por su propio bien, que hay guardias detrás de la puerta que no dudarían en disparar si intenta algo, Cloud solo asiente con la cabeza cansado de las amenazas, después de vestirlo temporalmente con un camisón blanco continúan con el maquillaje y peinado, es similar al que le hicieron en la mañana, solo un poco más recargado agregando más rosa y remarcando aún más sus rasgos femeninos, ocultan todas las heridas con más maquillaje y al final colocan extensiones rubias en su fino cabello esta vez son más largas y pesadas, de nuevo lo hacen ver como si fuera una mujer.

Lo recuestan sobre la cama aplicando perfume y cremas para la piel todo esto se coloca en su cuerpo a modo de masaje, le dijeron que es un pequeño regalo proporcionado por Madame M, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente como su cuerpo se destensa y relaja , no se siente intimidado por las manos que lo tocan al contrario, se siente cálidas y suaves. Por un pequeño momento el estrés y la culpa abandonan su cuerpo.

Después del masaje las chicas le dan nueva ropa, ahora ya ni siquiera un vestido, solo le dan un par de bragas de satín color rosa pastel con bonitos volantes de encaje unidas a tirantes y unas medias de red del mismo color, su vestimenta es bastante femenina y cursi, se lo pone deseando estar vestido de alguna manera, le colocan un collar rosa unido a una cadena dorada, lo hacen sentir menos humano como si fuera un perro, adornan sus manos y pies con correas de cuero rosa de donde sobresalen aros de color dorado cuando terminan de vestirlo pregunta a las chicas si eso es lo único que le darán, ellas solo asienten con la cabeza.

Escucha que tocan la puerta y una de las chicas sale a atenderla, alcanza a escuchar la voz de un hombre y la de la chica hablando, las demás mujeres continúan dando los últimos retoques hasta que su compañera las llama, recogen todo y se van.

La puerta se habré y ve directamente a la persona que acaba de entrar a la habitación, comienza a ponerse nervioso ya retroceder hasta que está en una de las esquinas del cuarto temblando con la cabeza agachada y las piernas presionadas contra su pecho, le tiene miedo , él es el responsable de todo lo que le está pasando.

Don Corneo cierra la puerta detrás de él y se acerca al rubio hasta estar parado delante de él.

\- "Tranquila no te haré nada, al menos yo no, sabes querida, hable con Rufus después de que te tomara, me pidió que te compartiera con su gente y amablemente accedí, has causado tantos problemas con tu grupito terrorista, pero eso se termina ahora y tú Cloud eres su recompensa por su arduo trabajo, así que debes de hacer tu mejor esfuerzo, obedecer y ser una buena niña "-

\- "Cloud, mírame" -

Levanta su mirada.

\- "¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?, repítelo para papi" -

\- "vete a la mierda" - susurra.

\- "ohhh querida esa actitud tuya me encanta, pero me estás empezando a fastidiar un poco" -

Corneo saca una Materia rosa de un color más fuerte que la anterior.

\- "Esta de aquí es mucho más poderosa, duraras mucho más tiempo y también tiene otros afectos secundarios bastante divertidos que luego descubrirás y apreciaras" - 

Cloud aterrorizado mira la Materia - "Por favor no, no quiero perderme a mi mismo" -

Don Corneo lo ignora y desprende la magia por encima de su cabeza.

\- " _Te odio_ … ¡te odio! ¡Te odio!" - se lo dice retándolo con la mirada.

Don Corneo lo abofetea sujetando la correa y jalando de su cuello hasta ponerlo de pie, llama a sus hombres para que entren, lo sujetan por ambos brazos uno de ellos desliza una mordaza de bola por sus labios y una venda se coloca en sus ojos dejándolo completamente a oscuras

No tarda en sentirse caliente y desorientado, su cordura dura tan solo unos pocos segundos antes de que su cuerpo sucumbiera nuevamente a la droga, se ha perdido nuevamente más rápido y en tiempo récord.

\- "Hoy tendrás tantas pollas que atender, te llenaran y se correrán en tus agujeros de mierda, ¿te gusta como suena verdad?" -

Asiente frenéticamente comenzando a salivar por lo excitado que esta.

Don Corneo ríe histéricamente en un arranque de risa. 

\- "Así se dice, ve y llena mis bolsillos con cientos, no, millones de guiles" - le dice al rubio dándole una nalgada antes de salir por la puerta.

_Presente …_

Los hombres se llevan a Cloud hasta quedar detrás del escenario.

Lo único que puede escuchar son los gritos entusiasmados de la gente y el tema de Stand Up, el presentador dice algo de acabar con AVALANCHA que sería su fin y que nadie se metía con el poderosa empresa Shinra, continúa hablando sobre lo maravillosa que es Shinra y su personal hasta que pronuncia su nombre, fue en ese momento donde lo obligan a caminar nuevamente hasta que dejan caer de rodillas, siente la dura madera debajo de ellas.

Le quitan la venda de sus ojos, no se da cuenta de donde esta hasta que se adapta a la luz de los reflectores apuntando a su cara, es el mismo escenario donde bailó con Andrea.

Observa en dirección al público y está lleno a reventar hay muchísimas personas ahí más hombres que mujeres, algunos están en compañía de zánganos y abejas, otros están ocupados en embriagarse y tomando fotografías y videos de él y varios ya hasta han sacado sus pollas frotándolas de solo verlo.   
  
Las personas más importantes y los que de verdad controlan todo el mundo están en primera fila delante de él mirándolo lascivamente, Reno, Rude, Rufus, los principales directores de Shinra, hasta el mismísimo presidente esta ahí, le siguieron a su izquierda en asientos diferentes , Andrea, Sam y Madame M estos solo lo miran preocupados, no entiende por qué si esta donde más desea, donde pertenece.

En medio de todos y dedicándole una sonrisa esta, Don Corneo, su amo, su señor, su maestro, su todo…

\- "Esta pequeña zorra creyó que podía salirse con la suya, que podría arremeter contra Shinra y que no habría consecuencias, esa conducta merece ser castigada ¿no lo creen?" - el presentador grita emocionado y el público aplaude apoyando la idea. 

\- "Bueno, entonces ¿Quién será el primero en probar a esta sucia zorra?" - pregunta el presentador.

Todos ríen sarcásticamente. 

El presentador quita bruscamente la mordaza de Cloud y coloca un micrófono inalámbrico para asegurar que todas las personas en la sala lo escuchen.

\- "Dinos que tan hambrienta estas de pollas, vamos a hablar pequeña perra, ¿por qué no nos damos a todos aquí que es lo que más quieres?" -

\- "Por favor sean tan amables de llenar mis agujeros con sus pollas preciadas, las necesito dentro, úsenme como su juguete de mierda, por favor" - ruega Cloud lastimosamente ganándose aplausos y silbidos del público.

\- "Está bien, lo que la guarra quiera, chicos porque no vienen aquí y cumplen el deseo de esta perra" - dice el presentador moviéndose a un lado del escenario para que entren en escena varios hombres grandes y musculosos de al menos unos dos metros de altura.

Ve ante él al menos a 10 hombres todos con sus erecciones apuntando hacia su cara, se retuerce en su lugar ansioso por probar sus pollas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter, leave your Kudo <3 and comment.


End file.
